The Greatest Sailor Moon: Volume 03 Finale
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello, Ladies & Gents, We continue to the grandeur finale of "The Greatest Sailor Moon" while I'm visiting the idea of possibly retiring from fanfictions, for the time being. Anyway, I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride to the other side and from now on, we can all show who we're meant to be! Because this series, is a part of me. 18 Rating. Thanks!


_**The Greatest Sailor Moon**_ **!: Bookisode #03: Retro Future!**

 _ **By: Sailor Cosmic Moon/Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **R  
etro, Sexy, Music! Got A Sexy Bod? **_

**#08:**

 **Run Devil Run! Pt.2: Bad Romance...**

 **C** ontinuing right where we left off, in this future classic that might as well be my greatest fanfiction of ALLLLL time! To quote Kanye West... Lolz, moving on! We stopped here, for those of you who haven't been keeping up: "Ooga-chaka, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga, ooga-chaka..." Charles, Lettie and W.D. Sang the intro the night's song... "I can't stop this feeling, deep inside of me..." Carlyle sang, "Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me-ee!" Carlyle proudly clapping along with the crowd, as they followed the unique beats! "I-ii-iiiii-iiii-I'm hooked on a feelin'!" Carlyle nodded to Sukai, who was twirled by Barnum onto the stage and they sang the chorus together. "I'm high on believin'!" Sukai and Carlyle sang passionately, dancing in a cute yet provocative mannerism... "That you're in love with me..." They sang as they riled the crowd; and Lettie and Anne did their amazing performances jealously in the background. "I'm hooked on a feelin', I'm high on believin'..." Barnum pounced onto the stage, causing all the fangirls to roar in applause only for them to gasp at the sight of him hugging Sukai from behind tightly. "That you're in love with me-eee-yeaa!" Sukai turned to Barnum and they locked eyes; singing in unison as they danced harder and harder together continuing their storyline shamelessly. [Darien: Sukai was so fucking oblivious... Barnum: Definitely (smirking)!]... "I got a bug from you, girl... But I don't need a no cure! I'll just stay infected, if I can for sure..." Barnum sang to Sukai, as Darien was preparing to reveal himself in his Tuxedo Kamen ensemble. "All the good love, when we're all alone... Keep it up!" Carlyle sang, noticing how close Barnum and Sukai were getting in their dancing. "Girl, yea, you turn me on!" Barnum sang passionately, sharing the 'turn me on' line with Sukai in unison! "Ooga-chaka, ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga! Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga..." Lettie, Anne, W.D. And Charles sang dancing to the beats in the background as the climax of Carlyle's not-so brilliant idea came to be! "All the good love, when we're all alone... Keep it up, girl!" Barnum sang, holding Sukai's hands in his firmly as he twirled her tightly into his arms. "Yea, you turn me on!" Sukai and Barnum sang, in unison. "I-iii-iiii-I'm hooked on a feelin'!" Carlyle and the gang sang, as Tuxedo Kamen's rose dart slammed only for everyone in the circus [Sukai: And in the audience...] to gasp at the sight of _**Barnum dipping Sukai erotically and passionately pulling her into an elongated French-kiss! "So, come alive!" Barnum grunted, moaning hard as he passionately French-kissed Sukai... "Hmm? Hmm? Hmm... Hmm... Hmm... Umm... Umm... Kummllomp, llomp, llompp!" Sukai's eyes widened and her cheeks warmed into rosy, brick ovens as she felt Barnum passionately playing a rough game of tonsil hockey with her. "Hmm, hmm, hmm... Kummllomp, llomp, llomp! Tss... Tss... Uohh, hmm, hmm..." Barnum groaned, passionately French-kissing Sukai as he pulled her into his arms and the crowd went insane realizing the scandal that had been building up was in fact REAL!**_ To some degree... ;) ;) _What is happening to me? Why can't I – I can't seem to fight em'... I mean, he's way more beautiful than I assumed he would be! But honestly, this is so wrong! But it also feels so right... Mrs. Charity? Ooh! And the New York Times guy?! Great! He's gonna think, I really am Mr. Barnum's new ringmaster! Damn it... Why does it feel so right?!_ Sukai thought throughout her passionate make-out session with Barnum; as the stage-hands used their skills to cause a massive amount of confetti to begin pouring down on the stage and in front of the crowd. In order to let the audience know, that the show, for now at least – was over! Although, in reality, it has only just begun...

" **W** HAT THE HELL, WAS THAT?!" Philipp demanded, finally causing Sukai and Barnum to stop making-out in their ultra-passionate fashion; after the curtains closed... "I was about to ask, that same goddamned question! Sukai, how could you!?" Mamoru shouted, feeling extremely enraged, hurt and betrayed. [Sukai: (*Beyonce Voice*) It's exactly what you get!]... "Hmm, hmm... Huhh?" Sukai turned to see Mamoru's eyes glistening with tears whilst feeling Barnum's hand still firmly planted on the small of her back. "Yea! And what about you, Barnum?! Did you notice, YOUR fucking wife was in the audience?! Or were you just too turned on, to even give a damn!?" Philipp had a point... "Look, Philipp... It's not what you think, we were just performing!" Barnum was lying through his teeth. "You're a FRAUD!" Lettie roared, also enraged with the twisted, definitely odd couple! "What?" Barnum gasped, in shock at Lettie's remark. "You told us, the circus, your circus could be our home... You said, we could belong here! But it was all just another sales pitch! We were just the distraction, until you got this little Sailor Slut in here to make the big bucks!" Lettie shouted, tears filling her eyes... "HEY-EHH! I am NOT a slut!" Sukai argued, tears shimmering in her own eyes. "Then, why didn't you push Barnum off of you?!" Mamoru demanded, nearly howling in his infuriation... "Why didn't you push the Wicked Lady OFF OF YOU!?" Sukai retaliated, enraged and hurt bringing up one of the most painful memories that they both shared. "Huhh?" He (Mamoru) asked, tears now overflowing down his cheeks... "Who is the Wicked Lady?" Lettie, Barnum, Philipp, Anne, W.D. And the entirety of the circus performers were astounded by Sukai's retort towards Mamoru. "Believe me, you don't wanna know..." Sukai hissed, coldly... "Because, I trusted him... I trusted him, NOT to cheat! I trusted him, to protect me... His fucking name means protector, but he failed utterly! And he gets the excuse, that he was 'brainwashed'... So, he gets outta jail FREE! But, me?! Hell no, one kiss from another man and I'm all of the sudden the biggest slut in anime!?" Sukai roared, venting the living hell out of herself... "Another man?" Barnum asked, caught even more off-guard. "Yea, his name is Prince Diamonde... And Prince Sapphire had a thing for you, too! But I guess, he didn't go about it the right way, huh?" Mamoru's sobbing yet vicious replies were heartbreaking and Soulwrenching for Sukai! "Prince Sapphire nearly CHOKED me TO DEATH! How is that a turn-on?" She argued back, sobbing hard... "Skye..." Barnum felt his grip on the small of her back, instinctively growing firmer. "What about Haruka?! She kissed you, but I guess _because she kissed you,_ you're not guilty of cheating... Are you?" Mamoru's words were only escalating the argument! "She kissed a girl?" Anne whispered to Lettie. "And YES, SAILOR MOON KISSED A GIRL! AND SHE LIKED IT!" Mamoru howled, sobbing harder and harder and harder... "That sounds like a song, to me..." Philipp thought aloud, trying to descalate the situation. "It is, in about 100 or so years..." Sukai growled, "But that's NOT the point! You hurt me, Mamoru..." Sukai sobbed. "And YOU HURT ME, SUKAI!" Mamoru marched straight up to Sukai and they glared at each-other, the pain gleaming in their eyes as their eyes locked. "We're one in the same!" He added, his voice lowering... "Once a cheater, always a cheater! Darien..." Sukai hissed, suddenly PIMP-SLAPPING him harshly across the face! It was such a hard slap, that he fell to the ground backwards... "Skye!?" Even Barnum was completely taken-aback by Sukai's abusive behavior towards Mamoru. "What!? I know, exactly what you want from me... I felt it, deeply within your kiss." Sukai responded, finding her heart enflaming as they both glanced at each-other and released intensely aroused sighs. "Fine! Sukai! FINE, you wanna hate me, forever... So, be it! If that's really how you feel, then let's end things, right here, right NOW!" Mamoru forced himself up, in his sorrows... "Fine by ME!" Sukai agreed, slowly releasing herself from Barnum's grasp and placing her hand out for Mamoru to take off her ring. "You're too immature to know what the comitments are of being engaged, anyway!" He snapped, kneeling down; ready to gently take Sukai's engagement ring off and leave her, in the early 1900's. "Says the dirty, two-timing, lowlife whom cheated three times..." Sukai turned away, blushing as tears continued overflowing down her cheeks. "Skye..." Mamoru gazed at Sukai's reflection in her engagement ring; and gazed at his own engagement ring for a moment. "Skye..." He felt his hands shaking, in holding her shivering hand and seeing her ring finger with the ring on it; still glistening with that same magic it had when he first proposed to her, years ago... "You know I want you, it's not a secret, I try to hide... You know, I need you but you keep sayin' we're bound to break and our hands tied..." Mamoru began their first duet, together. "So, who can stop me, if I decide you're my destiny! No-one can tell us, who to be; if I decide you are the one, I was meant to meet..." He sang passionately, gripping Sukai's wrist... "What's going on?" Anne whispered to Philipp, "I think, they're hijacking our power ballad..." Philipp replied, as they grinned at each-other softly. "What if we rewrite the stars? Change the world, to be ours! And baby, you can be mine, tonight..." Mamoru sang as Sukai felt her body inching towards his... "You don't think, I wanna run to you? But you can't see, when we're inside these walls you can be just you and me... But when you go outside, you'll see there are mountains and doors that we can't walk through!" Sukai sang, trying to run away from Mamoru and he gripped her wrist, pulling her closer to him. "No, we can't rewrite the stars... We can't change the world, to be ours! I'm not the one, you were meant to meet and impossible, for you to be mine, tonight..." She sang, somberly as she twirled out of his arms and found herself twirling into one of Anne's acrobatic circles. "I just wanna fly with you! I just wanna fall with you... So, gimme all of you-oooohh!" Mamoru climbed up using W.D.'s acrobatic ropes and they did an impressive, skyfalling dance together... "It's impossible! It's not impossible! Baby, it's impossible... It's not impossible..." They sang, simultaneously as they twirled into each-other's arms. "See, that it's POSSIBLE!" They belted it out, in a perfect, heartwrenching, Soulwrenching unison that makes everyone wanna cry, by now... Right? [Mamoru: Well, you're not wrong! ;) ;)]... "Baby, we can rewrite the stars! Say you're mine, tonight... Change the world, to be ours! No-one's telling us, who to be, we can just be you and me... And you're my destiny-eeee!" Skye And Mamoru sang, together floating up to the ceiling and softly twirling each-other down back onto the middle of the stage... "You know, I want you. It's not a secret, I try to hide... But I can't have you, we're bound to break and my hands our tied..." Skye sang, softly tears slowly sliding down her cheeks as she found herself in Mamoru's arms; and they gazed at each-other lovingly. "Ohh, Skye..." Mamoru hugged her, tightly... "I think, we found our next big act..." Lettie sniffled, wiping her tears as Anne and Philipp patted her on the back. "Mr. Barnum?" Philipp turned to Barnum, who was astounded by the scenery and the obvious chemistry that Mamoru and Sukai shared, so naturally... "Sukai!" The Priestess Cyborg, Cloaked-Sukai suddenly walked onto the scene. "Miss Tsukino?" Barnum gasped, utterly confounded! "That rosary..." Philipp noticed the pimped-out, Rosary around The Priestess Cyborg, Cloaked-Sukai's neck... "It's a symbol..." Cyborg-Sukai explained, calmly. "Well, I figured that much." Philipp thought aloud, sheepishly... "Me?" Sukai asked Her Cyborg-Self, dumbstruck! "Yes, I'm the You, that brought you here..." Cyborg-Sukai nodded as Mamoru gently released Sukai and everyone listened to the inevitable plot twist! "So, wait! If you're the Me, that brought me here... That means, we can go back and make up, right?" Sukai asked Her Cyborg-Self, full of hope. "Yes and no, unfortunately..." Cyborg-Sukai hung her in head, low... "What do you mean?" Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. "You brought me, here as well... Why can't we go back?" He asked, fearfully... "Because, Mr. P.T. Barnum is a part of history. And you, Sukai are part of history..." Cyborg-Sukai continued explaining, the plot twist. "What about me?" Mamoru asked, heartbroken... "Don't worry, pretentious jerk!" Cyborg-Sukai winked at him, lovingly. "Seriously, though! If we're already all part of history, why we can't just go back to the future?" Sukai asked Her Cyborg-Self, wondering why... "Huhh, it's not that simple... You see, the only way for you two to return to the future is by sacrificing something." Cyborg-Sukai somberly replied. "What must we sacrifice?" Mamoru held Sukai tightly in his arms, as they heard those depressing-ass words that go with this depressing-ass story... "You must sacrifice each-other... Mamoru, you must become a fictional character. And Sukai, you must be a musician who lives your dreams starting age 20; ending up finding true love again with a human man, at 30." Cyborg-Sukai explained, sadly. "Or you can sacrifice, your memories of being in Mr. Barnum's circus and only remember the painful things that happened between you two in the 2nd reality ..." Cyborg-Sukai explained, as Sukai noticed her eye cybertronic, glowing red and onyx eye. "Will I still be a fictional character? Will Sukai and I be reunited in the human realm?" Mamoru demanded, heartbroken. "You will be reincarnated and you and Sukai will be meeting; but she will meet your fictional incarnation first. And it won't be easy for either of you... You'll be suffering through a Twilight Zone, of sorts." Cyborg-Sukai was beginning to sound like an insufferable know-it-all. "But, Miss Tsukino. I've fallen for you and I'm willing to sacrifice certain things as well..." Barnum explained, gently tapping Cyborg-Sukai on her shoulder... "But you cannot Mr. Barnum. You must die, but you will also be reincarnated in the future... You will be fictionalized and your name will go down in history, both American and global history." Cyborg-Sukai explained, thoughtfully. "I have to die?" Barnum's eyes widened, moonstruck in shock! "Yes, you must die long before you and Sukai are reunited in the HumanRealm... And she will meet your fictional self, through a movie. You will be played by a man, named Hugh Jackman. He looks like you, on your better hair days." Cyborg-Sukai was a bit merciless, in her explanations. "Oh? Well, if he's as handsome as you say... Then, I guess, I'm getting lucky!" Barnum nodded, as he walked up to Sukai and Mamoru gently released her, for the second to last time... "Miss Tsukino, while I'm going to miss the memory of you... I'm looking forward to meeting you through this man named Hugh Jackman and I'm sure, somehow we'll connect again. And I can prove to the world, that I was the greatest showman... And you can prove to the world, that you are the greatest Sailor Moon, of all time!" Barnum firmly placed his hand onto her shoulder and they shared a passionate kiss. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Barnum... I will miss you all." Sukai turned to Mamoru, as Lettie and the gang found themselves wiping their eyes with nearby tissues... "What are you willing to sacrifice, Sukai?" Cyborg-Sukai asked Herself, in a warm, loving tone. "My memories of this reality... My memories of Mr. Barnum and Mr. Carlyle." Skye nodded, as she stood in front of Mamoru... "Speaking of Mr. Carlyle..." Cyborg-Sukai began, "I get it, I'm dying too... But will I be reincarnated?" Carlyle asked curiously. "You're being reincarnated twice." Cyborg-Sukai explained. "What?" Barnum demanded, jealously! "Yes, Mr. Carlyle will be first reincarnated as a man named James Anthony Bailey. And then again, as a fictionalized version of your current self. So, you will be known by two names. Philipp Carlyle as well the Bailey, to Barnum & Bailey's Circus. Aka Ringling Brothers' Circus..." Cyborg-Sukai's explanations were robotic, to say the least! ;) ;) "So, you're willing to sacrifice your memories for your music and true love?" She asked, Skye who was hugging Mamoru tightly. "If it means, meeting Mamoru again and having a savior, to hold onto... Yes..." Skye sniffled, as a gigantic box formed around Mamoru and Sukai on the stage; and Cyborg-Sukai walked towards the box. "Say your goodbyes, now." She commanded her heartbroken self. "Goodbye, Mamo-Chan... It was a miracle, being with you. I'm sorry I hurt you, I hope in our next life; we'll be able to be better to each-other..." Skye sobbed, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Baby-Doll... It's okay, Usako. I can't speak for our actions in the future, but in our next life; we will be together and somehow, I believe when we meet things will fall right into place. We'll flying in love, rather than falling, crashing and burning..." Mamoru hugged her and stroked her hair lovingly. "Goodbye, Mamoru..." Sukai felt him lifting her chin up; as they held each-other. "Goodbye, Sailor Moon..." He smiled, through tears as they kissed each-other passionately and Cyborg-Sukai pressed the TRON:LEGACY-esque blue button in the middle of the (plot-device-style), cybertronic box... "Goodbye, Miss Moon... I'll miss you." Barnum felt tears in his eyes; as Sukai, Mamoru and Cyborg-Sukai suddenly evaporated into thin air; after an amazing ray of lights burst through the entire building!

 **#09:**

 **Castles In The Skies...**

 **A** few moments later, Mr. P.T. Barnum awoke in his small bedroom in his apartment with his wife Charity asleep next to him in the early 1900's. "Hmm? What's wrong, dear?" Charity asked, kissing him on the cheek lovingly. "Huh? Oh, just another dream... It's nothing to fret about, right now." Barnum reassured her and kissed her passionately on the lips... [Sukai: If you're not crying yet, you're about to be... Or you're just an emotionless jerk! Either way... Get some more tissues!]... And in a different century, many, many, many decades later; a young Skye Watson was watching a movie in her summer camp class by renowned Japanese anime film director Hayao Miyazaki and crying at the ending, with the two main characters Sheeta and Pazu in the ending which I'm NOT spoiling, if you haven't already seen this legendary film!

 **H** ayao Miyazaki's "Castle in the Sky", was the film and Sukai later rediscovered it as she discovered her anime self over the course of ten years... Then in December 2017, she and her mother went to see a movie called "The Greatest Showman"; starring Hugh Jackman... Sukai was also sobbing through the entire second half of the film! But, anyway; these two films became extremely prominent in Skye's years of youth; in her 20's... As she pursued making her first film, fueled by her inspirations of the anime "Sailor Moon", "Castle in the Sky" and of course, "The Greatest Showman"! Sukai made this film and needless to say, it was an astonishment to everyone who knew her and everyone involved... Although during the course, of the film she had made a friend [Sukai: No, not just Hugh Jackman... Pssh!]; but a friend named Mamoru Chiba from Tokyo, Japan who had been cast as her secondary love interest and they eventually began flying in love... Did Sukai's memories, ever return? Was Mr. Barnum rolling in his grave, during December 2017? Is anything possible, in this world? Well, I believe in the term "Anything is possible!"... I don't think anything is impossible, because it's in the word, itself... I'm possible! Check me out, on SoundCloud to find out more... ;) ;) Good night, everyone! Thank you for joining me, for my final fanfiction... Possibly, ever! Merry meet and merry part... And always remember, "The last step of any journey, is the first step of an even greater adventure."!

 _Lots Of Love,_

 _Sukai Todd!_


End file.
